The present disclosure relates to information retrieval, and in particular to information retrieval using latent semantic structure via sparse sketching.
Information, such as document data, is stored in data structures such as matrices. Important or relevant data are often stored together with noise or other irrelevant data, filling the data structures or matrices. Locating the relevant data typically requires searching through large amounts of noise or other irrelevant data, resulting in long data processing times.
Data mining, information retrieval, web search and other systems utilize fast randomized approximation algorithms that allow users and systems to solve problems faster than with deterministic methods. Other methods for obtaining data include regression, sampling, iterative and conjugate-gradient methods. However, each of these methods for obtaining data is non-optimal.